


Just a Dream

by KazueEmiko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Delusions, Disabled Character, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal, Physical Disability, also mentions of dorothea x petra, and caspar x bernadetta, and ferdinand x hubert, and shamir x catherine, best ship is linhardt x books, i'm not sorry at all for this, just mention of the dragon tho, spoiler sort of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: The war is finally over and it was the Adrestian Empire's win. Most everyone moved onward from the conflict at their own pace. For Edelgard, she has a surprise coming from Byleth one night.





	1. Chapter 1

The atrocious conflict that lasted for more than five years came to a roaring conclusion.

What should have been a magnificent creature in legends stayed as a legend, its real counterpart far crueler than any villain in history. Two brave leaders swung their relics at the formidable white dragon. In one strike, the beast pierced the fiery battlefield with its shriek. An axe and a sword plunged its sharp edges into its thick scales. Bloodied, battered, and bruised, the large monster wildly tossed its head left and right. Another inhumane squeal tore from its elongated throat as it dug its massive claws on the cracked pavement.

Byleth and Edelgard plopped back on the ground simultaneously. Sweat gleamed on their foreheads, their breaths bated, and eyes trained on the foul beast. Their weapons were deeply ensnared in its moist flesh. No matter how much the dragon shook, it won’t remove the powerful blades. Amidst the flames in the background, their surviving comrades and troops watched in awe.

“It’s… finally over,” the emperor breathed. “We won.”

Just as she uttered that confident statement, the white dragon collapsed to the side, its jaw jutted open. Black blood pooled underneath its large head as its last light flickered out. Everyone kept their limbs locked in place, their respiratory system temporarily paused. Byleth and Edelgard eventually straightened their posture. Although they were out of breath, they exchanged glances. Then, a worn smile broke out from their face.

“Thank you… Byleth.”

This war’s victor was none other than the Adrestian Empire.

Peace draped over the united land after five, long miserable years. Although there were plenty of sacrifices and regrets from Byleth and Edelgard, they marched forward with their heads held up high. After all, the emperor must reign over their new country and people with persistence and conviction. It was a worthy offering for the next chapter in Fodlan.

As for the leaders of the Black Eagle Strike Squad? Many of their comrades retired from the battlefield. Some of their comrades worked under or alongside with Edelgard.

Petra returned to Brigid with the songstress shortly after the final battle to build a diplomatic relationship between the two nation. Eventual news about a new theatrical show in Brigid starring none other than Dorothea spread across the sea. Its popularity skyrocketed as many nobles desperately scrambled onto the next boat to catch a glimpse of the beautiful opera singer. Lest to say, many were disappointed to hear that she was already taken. The Brigid queen made sure to make it clear.

Linhardt resumed his activity as a researcher, eager to chew on anything that perks his interest. Whenever Edelgard and Hubert visited the man’s estate, he would greet them with a piece of toast, their much-need answers, and a slam of a door. Hark, it was not from malice! Disturbance of a slumbering prince would present a predictable reaction. This led to a small stack of apologetic, handwritten letters from the green-haired to the emperor.

Bernadetta slithered back to her life as a noble— Well, it would have been more peaceful had it not been for Caspar. That young man made sure to take her out every month to sightsee a new scenery during his service with Edelgard. Safe to say, Bernadetta both did and did not appreciate his way of carrying her high up the mountains or through the fields in plain view. (How embarrassing!) Their laughter could be heard from miles away as the couple bloomed in the vast, green field.

Ferdinand and Hubert continue to maintain a close relationship with their new emperor’s activity at the castle. Of course, many of the guards and Byleth would spot them sharing a moment of tranquility over tea with each other. Suffice to say, they knew how to take care of each other in ways not even Edelgard knows.

Shamir and Catherine broke off from the group and traveled the country. No one knew where they were. The only clues they’ve left behind were the occasional, unaddressed letters delivered to Byleth at the castle. That didn’t include the rumors of famous fight scenes that broke out throughout Fodlan. (It appears they were mostly self-initiated by the troublesome duo.)

Overall, the turbulent times simmered down to a lazily, wafting steam. Those Who Slither in the Dark were still a danger to society, but Edelgard, Byleth, Caspar, Ferdinand, and Hubert were on top of their game. It was a lengthy session of chess, but so far, they’re nearing the endgame. Hubert, Ferdinand, and Byleth approximated about five more years until this evil is squashed for good. Five more years until Edelgard can retire.

“Edelgard?”

At the emperor’s patio of her grand bedroom late at night, the woman in bright red glanced over her shoulder. Edelgard released her hold on the concrete railings and approached the older female. The moon’s soft rays of light lit Byleth’s entrance into her vision. Her ex-professor had both hands behind her back, her hues sparkled like the stars. It would almost seem out of character had they not been dating!

Edelgard tried to resist an amusing chuckle as Byleth slowed her steps.

“Professor, what brings you here?”

Both females stood in front of each other. The close approximation allowed their breaths to tickle each other. They shyly giggled. Byleth soon leaned down to plant her lips on the shorter’s forehead. Pleasant warmth grew in the noble’s chest as she rested her hand on the other’s chest. She lowered her head and felt the corner of her lips curve upward.

“Okay, Byleth, what is it that you have to tell me?”

“You’re always straight to the point.”

“That’s just who I am.”

“Well… I have a surprise for you.”

Byleth began to back away from the emperor. The ex-mercenary got down on one knee. Her hands that were once behind her back were brought forward. There was a small object pinched between her thumb and index. It was a silver ring ornamented with bits of fine gemstones and diamonds; a precious gift that her father, Jeralt, had once given to her mother. He bestowed it upon his daughter before the incident that transpires afterward.

“Will you marry me, El?”

Her cheeks flushed. Those were the words Edelgard would never expect to hear from anyone in her life. Commitment to ending the Hresvelg line and isolating herself from politics once her duties were complete was all that filled her mind. She and Byleth had fallen in love, but they never exchanged anything more than a simple peck or tender embrace. Honestly, Edelgard held low expectations for their relationship to deepen. The fact that her partner in battle would become her lifelong partner increased her heartbeat’s pace.

_' Is this a dream? It's too good to be true! ' _

The noble’s violet hues searched for an object other than Byleth to fixate. Happiness was an understatement. It was a complete understatement. No terminology in any living dictionary would be able to describe the euphoric sensation that threatens to burst from the seam of her epidermis. She failed to completely remove her gaze from Byleth as her reply tumbled out of her mouth like a rockslide.

“I— Wow, yes… Yes!” She finally diverted her attention back to the teal-haired. Hidden ears as rosy as her cheeks, she grinned from ear to ear. “Yes, I want to marry you, Byleth!”

No time was wasted in slipping the ring onto Edelgard’s finger. She cautiously removed the armored glove. Scars and permanent engravings from her surgical procedures were exposed to the open air. A shudder ran down Edelgard’s spine; she had to resist the temptation to rip her hand away. Besides, when her tactician inserted the precious band, all forms of negativity eroded away in a flash. The ring’s surface glimmered in the moonlight as Byleth brought her lips on her soon-to-be-official-wife’s knuckles. The sensitive flesh brushed upon the marked hand.

“We’ll always be together in spirit.”

“Just in spirit, though?”

Edelgard chuckled as her professor rose from the crouch. Hands now holding each other, they exchanged a kiss. At her lips’ touch, the vermillion girl blossomed like a flower. Sweet nectar dripped from her lover’s whispers as they went in for a second round. They repeatedly kissed, the one after another becoming briefer and more playful. Their eyes were closed as giggles emitted from their direction. From a distant, it would be to no one’s surprise if literal heart shapes sprouted from the couple.

“Once we finish ridding Those Who Slither in the Darkness, we shall find an appropriate person fit for the throne.”

“Mm… Five years is long, isn’t it?”

“We cannot help it. We have to stay focused on our goals.”

“It would be nice if five years were to hurry, don’t you think?”

“I agree.”

Edelgard placed a hand on her hip once their hold broke away. She looked downward, the smile lingering.

“Still, I have you by my side. To think that I would be walking down this path on my own… I was mistaken. I wouldn’t know what to do if you weren’t with me.”

“You should learn how to be independent without me, El.”

“Oh, hush! I doubt that would ever happen now that we’ve promised to be with each other.”

“…in spirit.”

“Why do you keep saying that? I hope you are misunderstanding the original phrase—”

A faint, but warm, yellow light glowed on Edelgard’s face. Stars. Tiny, little stars twinkled before the shorter female.

“?”

Particles of light began to grow brighter around the emperor. Edelgard raised her head; her violet eyes widen at the newfound sight.

“Byleth…?”

The older woman tilted her head, eyelids closed and smiled. Those particles grew in its number as Byleth became transparent. Their gentle nature floated near her face, almost as if they tried to hug her. Alas, these creations were not permanent. They were meant to fade away into nothingness… just like her Byleth.

“Byleth!”

She reached out towards her lover with the same hand that received the ring.

That was right… How could she have forgotten?

During the final battle, the two emerged victoriously… but at a heavy cost. Byleth had collapsed after the dragon’s death. Edelgard immediately dashed to her girlfriend; she ignored the throbbing aches from her bruises and stings from her cuts. The noble flipped over the instructor. A quick examination told her of the bad news. Confirmation was needed, and it was a confirmation Edelgard wished she had never done.

Byleth’s heart stopped beating. No matter how many times she pressed her ear against her chest, pressed her fingers upon her wrist, and shook the older woman, Byleth would not crack open her eyelids. Not a single peep came out of her mouth.

Did she die peacefully?

She didn’t know. She won’t know. She will never know.

“Are you leaving me again?”

Tears stained Edelgard’s cheeks as she witnessed her professor nod at her direction.

“This is farewell.”

Farewell? There was no need for farewell when the noble glanced down at her hand again. The ring… it was still there. Yes! It was still there! That same ring that she had slipped onto her ring finger! It… No— it has always been there. Byleth had given it to her and proclaimed her proposal right before the final mission. It was the last gift her girlfriend— her wife had given to her before the untimely demise.

She felt her throat become dry and lips tremble. Edelgard grabbed at the bright lights that encompassed her significant other. They went through her fingers. But she repeated her actions. It became frantic and wild as dizziness seeped into her skull. The tears continued to pour from her lacrimal glands as Edelgard shook her head with slanted eyes.

“No… NO!”

This isn’t right!

“Don’t you dare—!”

Her heart squeezed until it physically caused pain. Streams flowed down her face as her fingers curled inward at the golden clumps. Another outcry burst in-between her sharp exhales.

“I’ve already lost you once!”

No no no no no—!!!

Why can’t she grab her?!

Why?!

WHY?!

WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!

“Don’t leave me again!” she wailed at the disappearing woman. “Please! I don’t know what to do anymore!”

Byleth reached her illuminated hand out. Though contact was not felt, she began to smooth the crying noble’s head. Particles from her legs began to dim as she tilted her head. Despite the anguish from her lover, she still smiles. How could she still smile…? No, that smile was only because she was an illusion. Edelgard’s blurred vision deluded her of a Byleth she finds solace in. Her lips trembled violently as another choking sob blubbered out of her.

Her professor, her friend, her lover, her only one closed her eyelids.

“Open your eyes, my dear Edelgard. This was only just a dream.”

This delusion has to end… and the first step to it is acceptance. As Byleth vanished, Edelgard crumpled to her knees. She cried hard into her hands, her weeping echoed into the lonesome night. 


	2. Chapter 2

“I can’t get rid of it…”

It was horrible. Really, it was all too horrible. Edelgard had splashed water on her face multiple times before taking a step out of the empty-master bedroom. That did not wash away the droopy features and shaded bags under her eyes. She murmured incoherently under her breath as she dried her features with a dry towel. No amount of make-up would do her any good either regardless of her kempt condition. The last time she attempted it with Dorothea, exhaustion became even more prominent.

“Byleth…”

The stars. The lights. The smile. The disappearance.

“…”

A final adjustment was made to her crown. Her vision directed at the reflective object, the mirror presented to the tidied mattress and furnished bedroom. Well after stepping away from the connected bathroom, she was the only one here.

It almost seems like Byleth wasn’t here anymore… A faint sparkle emitted from the ring her wife had slid onto her finger after she lowered her hands. The noble resisted the urge to scratch her eyes and lightly slapped her own cheeks.

This is going to be a very long morning, isn’t it?

The vermillion-robed female stepped away from the private lair. Throughout the quiet morning, her heels could be heard clicking on the smooth castle’s flooring. Few guards roam the premise at an ungodly time of the morning, so she was blessed with little to no distractions. That would be another story once it came to breakfast in the next hour.

“Edelgard?”

She slowed to a stop. The noble eventually glanced over her shoulder.

It was her wife, who took slow strides towards Edelgard. A gait tainted her steps, each one is taken as if a heavyweight clung to their ankles. Edelgard did not utter a single word until the somewhat-out of breath Byleth closed their distance.

“It’s rare to see you up so early in the morning.”

The white-haired temporarily lowered her gaze. She placed a hand on her hip, violet orbs fixated on the floor’s architectural patterns.

“The same could be said for you, Byleth.” Edelgard finally shifted her attention back to the older female. She let out a small huff. “You shouldn’t even be up and walking around with those injuries.”

After the battle, Byleth’s heart came to a complete stop. Defeating the dragon means defeating the life support that gripped ahold of the powerful organ. The disappearance of the crests meant the disappearance of Byleth.

This teacher could never forget the sensation of darkness engulfing her entire consciousness. All five of her senses dulled into nothingness. No matter how much she frantically moved her limbs around, it was all for naught. It was only short of a miracle that her heart resumed life in the arms of her girlfriend. Otherwise, she would have passed on from this world a month ago.

Byleth shuffled her feet. She allowed a chuckle to slip past her partially parted lips. The emotions that she once had difficulty expressing became easy to read.

“I’m not that weak.”

“Should I remind you that you were unable to do anything for the first month?”

“I was able to snuggle with you—”

“No, I meant the fact that you could only stay in bed for a whole month.”

Being alive wasn’t free of charge for Byleth. Unfortunately, the teal-haired woman was faced with substantial damages to her body. Although her heart was granted a second chance with its function, it was weak and barely possessed the strength to pump enough oxygenated and deoxygenated blood throughout her figure. Fibrosis was also a possibility from the crests. These factors led to a dramatic decrease in her stamina. The wounds, gashes, and bruises she received from the intense battle only amplified her short-term handicap nature.

Two months may have passed, but there is still an abnormal gait during her daily life activities. It might take many more months afterward of intense physical therapy to regain all her strength. Of course, by that time, Byleth and Edelgard would have retired from their position as emperor and the noble’s personal bodyguard.

Byleth motioned a hand in the air. “Two months later, and I’m walking.”

“You’re still very weak.”

“That is true, but Linhardt told me that I can return to active duty as a bodyguard by next month if my recovery stays consistent.”

“Not a wise idea. How could you protect me if you can’t even protect yourself?”

“You know very well that I can keep myself safe, even if my strengths are not at one hundred percent.”

“Aren’t you the overconfident one…”

“Oh, you flatter me, El.”

“Byleth, please take this seriously! I hope you understand that I have Hubert and Caspar to protect me.”

“I’m sure you and I prefer that I be the one to protect you. I’m the only one that could protect you 24/7.”

“…”

Edelgard wasn’t sure what to say about her lover. She stiffened her lips and slightly puffed her cheeks. No matter how hard to tries to find the right word or phrase, she came up with blanks.

“…fine.”

Byleth’s eyes smiled. Then, she reached out and rested her hand on top of the young woman’s head.

“Please don’t act that way. Where’s that trust you have in me?”

“I just don’t want to lose you,” Edelgard blurted. It was abrupt and out of the blue. The tonality and volume from her delivery nearly startled Byleth out of her wits. “I can’t— I don’t want you to disappear!”

“?”

Their interaction landed in a new world with a snap of one’s finger. The light-hearted mood that once accompanied them transformed into a brutish nature. Byleth paused her head rubs and looked at her wife. Edelgard’s violet hues stared right back at her.

“What’s wrong, El?”

Without warning, the vermillion emperor launched herself at the older female. This forced the professor to wince and bend her knees. Byleth would have lost her balance had it not been for Edelgard’s strong grip. She buried her face into Byleth’s shoulder, her arms circled to the woman’s back.

“I had a dream that I’ve lost you.”

“How so?”

Though she had wept most of her tears in the past five years since she had lost her wife, the white-haired felt bits of it prickle from her lacrimal glands. Edelgard squeezed her eyes shut.

“The war had a different ending. You’ve… died.”

“El…”

It came so vividly for the young lady; flashes of the nightmares plagued her mind. What may seem nonsensical and outright silly to be concerned about is too close to reality for the lord. She had lost so much… how much more can she lose? The self-destruction Edelgard underwent as her desperate search for the lost teacher raged on during the conflict was beyond unbearable… Had it not been for her comrades and a glimmer of hope, she would have succumbed to the darkness. What would have happened if Byleth truly vanished from her life?

She curled her fingers inward, her armored tips digging into her significant other’s back. Byleth widens her eyes, but she continued to rub Edelgard’s back.

Death… it was a subject Byleth couldn’t quite grasp. She witnessed the sorrow of her father’s passing, the fuel that ignited her flames when alumni from other nations met their cruel ends, and the inevitable coldness seeping into her veins as her enemies have fallen into the afterlife.

None of them ever questioned the application of death onto herself though.

Byleth swallowed. The tactician felt her weak heart thump a little louder. She eventually rested the lower half of her face onto Edelgard’s other shoulder. As if on cue, the morning sunshine’s rays broke through the glass barriers; the windows letting the affectionate light keep coolness at bay. Eyelids slanted, she murmured,

“Everyone becomes alone someday. We rely on our memories to keep on moving forward.”

They parted. Then, Byleth smoothed Edelgard’s wet cheek with her thumb. The rare, signature grin scrawled on the ex-mercenary’s face as her eyes lovingly watched. Her Edelgard was still crying; silent sobs blubbering from the lord. Byleth did another gentle swipe at the teardrops that flowed from her closed eyelids.

“But don’t worry. I won’t ever leave you. I’ll never leave you alone in this world.”

“You… You promise?”

“I promise.”

Byleth leaned in to press her lips on Edelgard’s forehead, her grip squeezing its hold on the other’s hands.

“Open your eyes, my dear Edelgard. That was only just a dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for bearing through the first half of the two-shot! Sometimes... things are better left as a dream. After all, it is "Just a Dream." :)

**Author's Note:**

> I usually put my author's notes in the beginning, but I felt it was inappropriate in this case. Hope you enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it as I worked on my internship's report. This work was a way for me to see how much I can push Edelgard into depression. A simple cry won't sate my writing itch! Alas, I actually have the second half of it a WIP. It's light-hearted and actually adjusts the story to the title. However... I'm sure the first half is fitting for a standalone. So you'll have to deal with it for the time being. :)


End file.
